Rewind the Music Box 2: The Grand Finale
by DaizNDust
Summary: Two years after Marykate's awakening a new threat shows up at the pizzeria, it's up to Jeremy, Mike, and the rest of the gang we all know and love to find a way to rid of the threat with the help of some unexpected friends and bring peace to Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria's legendary guests.
1. -PREVIEW-

A smile formed on Jeremy's face as he watched Lyra read to Tiana and the Puppet. Tiana sat with Puppet on her lap looking at the book of Fairy tales Lyra had brought in for them to enjoy, she was careful as she reclined herself back on Lyra's swollen baby bump smiling a bit wider every time she felt the small child inside the kind woman kick her back in delight at the story telling. Lyra was in her sixth month by now and the doctor had told the happy couple that the baby could actually hear what was going on beyond the safety of its small prison.

Mike pushed himself up off the wall heading out of the room to check on Gabe and Charles who were out cleaning up the bloody mess in the main room, the dead rats were proof that something was going awry in the pizzaria not just the animatronics acting up. He had thought at first that this was going to be the same as it had been at least two years back with Marykate gaining a human form but that wasn't the case this time. He had just stepped out of the hallway when he saw Gabe and Charles rushing back with yellow rubber gloves covering them to their elbows. "We finished cleaning the mess up, I wish I knew what... or who was causing that" Charles told Mike as Gabe stood beside Mike a dismayed look on his face. "Will you guys listen to me! Springtrap-"

"Gabe for the last time Springtrap is immobile! He. Cannot. Move." Mike hissed towards the younger man leaning forward to meet Gabe's stare causing the squeamish boy to back away softly into Richard who had been silently watching the situation. Mike was about to say more but stopped when Jeremy came out supporting Lyra with an arm wrapped around her. "It's nearing Midnight, they better head out" He told them turning to give his pregnant girlfriend a loving kiss. Tiana came out of the Puppet's room holding the Puppet's clawed hand with a wide smile, Fritz had already headed home so Lyra had agreed to take Tiana with her for the night and bring her to school in the morning for Gabe.

The sound of creaking from the main room caused everyone, except for Tiana who was in the middle of a conversation with the Puppet, to tense up. Mike and Jeremy exchanged a faint glance to one another, none of the animatronics - besides Puppet- should have been moving around, they both turned and faced the doorway leading out to the main party room where a faint hum met them. Mike sighed faintly as he watched Mangle poke her head through the doorway her endo-skeleton head following her with a faint mutter of Spanish words that they couldn't understand. Mike had started to walk towards the female fox with his hand extended in greeting but then stopped when he realized something was wrong; Mangle's mouth opened faintly with another louder hum, her eyes pure white with only faint black pinpricks, her head cocked to the side twitching faintly as her dismantled body slowly moved inside the doorway, her eyes were focusing in on Tiana.

"Mangle!" Mike yelled out ducking as the animatronic shot forward, her broken body moving quickly across the ceiling and dropping to the floor a few feet away from the group. Jeremy grabbed Lyra racing inside the Puppet's room to safety, Gabe and Charles followed but stopped abruptly when they realized Tiana wasn't following. The little girl stood there with her eyes widened in terror as the animatronic dashed forward with her mouth opened revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth, Tiana's eyes shut tightly and her head bowed waiting for the bite that never came. A screech followed after the silence, Tiana opened her eyes and lifted her head gasping out in surprise.

Puppet was fighting Mangle.

* * *

**Hey guys! Guess who's back? This is a preview for Rewind the Music Box 2 that is currently in the works (Aka Spring Break for me is next week so this is what I'll be doing for the entire week).**

**Just to clarify a few things-**

**Charles is Phone guy  
Richard is the Purple man  
You all should already know Lyra  
I will introduce Gabe (The new guy in FNAF3) and Tiana in the beginning of the story.**

**This series is based on the AU by the Tumblr page ask-the-nightshift, I highly recommend checking them out as well as my own Tumblr DaisNDust for few short stories based off this.**

**Make sure to Favorite, follow and Review! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Daiz**


	2. Night 1

Lyra's hand gently caressed her swollen stomach with a loving sigh as she leaned her head back to listen to her boyfriend work on making her specifically ordered dinner; tonight's craving was fried chicken with mashed potatoes, corn with honey mustard sauce all over everything on the plate, she knew he didn't mind being the her chef for her wild, wacky cravings and that was one of the many things she loved about Jeremy Fitzgerald. Her eyelids heavily opened as she watched Jeremy come slowly out with a tall glass of ginger ale with a cute blue straw, he settled down next to her setting the cup on the coffee table and stroking her large belly softly. "I'm sorry I woke you"  
"I wasn't sleeping Jerboo" she whispered back to him looking back down at her stomach where as if by command the baby started kicking in its fathers direction, she let out a soft giggle letting her eyes softly rest back on Jeremy calmly. "The doctor was right, the baby can hear you!" Lyra whispered happily as Jeremy lowered his head to her stomach with a widening grin, he started making whale noises towards her stomach causing Lyra to smack his head softly lying back to try and get comfortable again. "What?! The couple on the TV did that!" Jeremy complained towards her as he laid back against the sofa pushing his glasses back up his nose the way he knew she loved. "We agreed to never speak of that video!" she returned in a scolding manner motioning with her hand towards a pair of over the ear headphones and her IPod. Lyra liked doing experiments seeing what kind of music the baby reacted to, so far the baby loved Pop and rock but absolutely hated country she was trying some techno this time to see the babies reaction. While waiting for the IPod to turn on Lyra looked in the direction of the kitchen where Jeremy had disappeared into. "Have you thought up any baby names yet? Bring me the white board so we can write the options!" She called resting back comfortably on the arm of the couch watching as he rushed in with the requested items. "I'm still saying if it's a boy we call him Mike! and if it's a girl we call her Marykate!"  
"Why are you still fussing over those names?" She asked curiously as she made a chart writing out **Boy - Mike **on one side and **Girl - Marykate** on the other, Jeremy like always just quickly changed the subject by asking what names she wanted to add onto the list. Lyra tapped on the board calmly as the baby inside her wiggled to the roaring sound of bass, she opening the marker and placed the names **Katie **and **Lynn **onto the female column. "Lynn?"  
"My mothers name" She softly responded writing down **Tobias **onto the boys column. "My youngest brother" she whispered as well rubbing her stomach calmly, "Both died during childbirth"  
"Oh Lyra I'm so sorry!" Jeremy murmured as he pulled his beautiful girlfriend into his arms, Lyra giggled softly then smelled the air with a faint groan. "Jeremy you're burning the chicken..."  
"W-What?! Oh no!" He cried out getting up and racing to his girlfriends suppers rescue causing Lyra to burst into a fit of giggles, she looked down at her stomach taking the earphones off her tummy. "Hey baby, its mommy. That man you hear yelling at chicken to stop burning is your crazy father Jeremy Fitzgerald, he will be a good daddy towards you even with his bad name. He will love you and protect you to the ends of time, your godfathers as well. We'll go introduce you after you're born, hey if you're a boy then you might be named after one of them!" She stifled another giggle rubbing her belly in delight. "Mike will have to get used to you, Katie will be wanting to come over constantly to see you. Charles will absolutely adore you I know that, he loves kids even though he lost his own. Richard is okay I guess, lets hope you're a cat person because he loves the furry creatures... hey maybe we could get you a dog!" Lyra side tracked for a moment before looking back at her stomach. "Gabe is okay too, he has this sweet little girl who you can play with once you get older. I don't know if you'll get to see Fritz as often as the others but we'll try to make arrangements. Your father and godfathers all work at a wonderful place called Freddy Fazbear's, where they work as night guards making sure the animatronics don't get tampered with! The Marionette is my favorite, I still haven't told him you're coming yet and he must be worried" She sighed out watching as Jeremy walked out with what was left of her food. "Don't overwhelm the poor child with your rambling"  
"Oh hush you! I was telling it about it's godfathers!" Lyra replied as she started to eat at her chicken, watching Jeremy who started to get dressed to head to work. She sat her plate on the coffee table and stood up gliding over the polished wooden floor over to him giving him a large loving kiss, "Good night Jeremy" She whispered up to him smiling as she was pulled close and affectionately nuzzled.  
"Good night Lyra, I love you"  
"I love you too, I'll see you in the morning okay? Tomorrow is my doctors appointment so don't forget!" She softly reminded him as he pulled away and slid on his coat nodding in response to her. "How could I forget? Tomorrow we'll see the baby and see what gender it is!" he smiled giving her one last kiss before dashing out the door.

Lyra stood at the window watching her boyfriend disappear down the darkened street with a sigh "I wish, I hope, I pray that my Jerboo gets to live another day" she whispered closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against the cold window, with that Lyra turned and headed back to her food with a hungry sigh.  
Carrying a baby was hard.

* * *

Gabe swept at the floor calmly listening as Fritz carried on a conversation with five year old Tiana about school; Tiana was Gabe's next door neighbors kid who they constantly neglected because of their irresponsible habits, the little girl spent most of her time at Gabe's house and grew used to calling both Gabe and Fritz 'Uncle Gabby and Uncle Frizzy'. The five year old had short wavy blonde hair that was placed back in a braid and cheerful light blue eyes, she had on one of the many cute dresses Fritz had gotten her for Christmas and a matching pair of shoes, a foxy plushie was clutched to her little body as she complained up to her Uncle Frizzy. Tiana was in a special after school program for kids who needed extra help with their learning, Gabe had went and picked her up from the program and brought her to the pizzaria where they spent most of their time. After the little girl got there she ran around saying her normal greeting towards the animatronics then ate dinner with Gabe and Fritz, now she was sitting on a stool next to Fritz complaining about how hard school was and refusing to do her math facts homework. "School is so hard Uncle Frizzy! I don't want to go anymore!"  
"But you have too Tia! You have to go get smart! Maybe you'll be smarter then Uncle Gabby!" He grinned towards Gabe causing the exhausted male to roll his eyes towards him, dipping the mop back in its bucket. "True, Uncle Gabby never finished school"  
"You went to school Uncle Gabby?" Tiana scooted around so she was facing Gabe her eyes wide as she watched him "Wasn't it hard?"  
"Not really, the only reason I quit was because I didn't have two loving Uncles to help me through it!" Gabe smiled as he walked over and sat down on the other side of her, "Let's work on these together" He suggested gently putting out his hands on the table causing Tiana and Fritz to do the same. "Ten minus two" he said as he took away two fingers "How much does that leave Tiana?"  
"Eight?"  
"Correct!" Both Gabe and Fritz said at the same time; both turned their heads towards the front doors where Charles and Richard emerged from the cold night shivering and sighing from the warmth, Charles lit up when he saw Tiana and made his way over to him while Richard just hung back watching calmly. "Hello there Tiana!"  
"Hello Charlie!" The young girl squeaked in delight giving Richard a wave as well as Fritz took a peek at his watch, "I didn't know it was this late! Come on Tiana lets roll out!" He smiled down to her causing her to giggle as she gathered her stuff. Gabe leaned down giving Tiana's cheek a loving peck whispering that he would see her tomorrow as soon as he could, Tiana always went home with Fritz after his shift either that or he took her to her other neighbors house for the night. Charles pouted as he watched the two dodge between Mike and Jeremy with a loud sigh "Why do they always leave before I can talk with Tiana?"  
"Don't worry Charles, as soon as mine is born you can talk it's ear off as much as you want" Jeremy mentioned heading into the office with the rest of the night guards, a pleased look appeared on Charles' face as they went inside the office freezing when they saw a dead mouse on the floor right in the middle of the office. Gabe looked at it stunned then looked at the others frantically "I swear I just cleaned in here! It wasn't there before!"  
"It's alright Gabe, calm down" Jeremy murmured to him as Mike and Richard disposed of the mouse properly, they all got into their chairs and waited patiently as the large clock on the wall dinged telling them it was midnight. After an hour of sitting around Mike and Jeremy looked at each other nervously, none of the animatronics had moved not even the Marionette who had always come to visit Jeremy by then, especially since they had neglected the music box. They quickly went onto the camera system, Jeremy's heart beating as they examined the Puppet's room top to bottom. "Do you see her Jeremy?"  
"No not yet.."  
"See who?" Gabe asked trying to take a peek at the camera system but was blocked by Charles who had gotten up to look as well, "I don't see her guys"  
"It has to be her! This only happens when she comes around! The animatronics are never this quiet unless she's back!"  
"Who?!" Gabe demanded from his seat standing up as Charles calmly turned to him with a dead serious look in his eyes.  
"Her name is Marykate, she's one of the souls of the murdered children in the pizzaria that haunts the Marionette" 

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this is a bit delayed I have been sick for the past few days and I still am but I'll be (trying to) update this daily, depends on what's going on and such. I believe this will have six nights unlike the others.**

**So guys what do you think? Is Marykate back? What gender will Lyra's baby be? Where the hells did that dead mouse come from? Find that out when I update this story soon! **

**Oh! And BTW just in case anyone has forgotten...**

**Charles- Phone guy  
Richard- Purple guy  
Gabe- New guy in FNAF3  
Tiana- My new OC who will be appearing more and more in this story.  
Marykate- Will be making many appearances in this as well.**

**Please make sure to Like, share and review! I love hearing feedback from you guys!**

**Have a nice April Fools day! ;)**

**~Daiz**


	3. Night 2

It was around ten in the morning when Jeremy finally got up the stress from last night caused dark heavy bags to form under his eyes, he almost didn't want to get up but the sounds of Lyra in the kitchen forced him to pull himself out of bed and get himself ready for the ride to the doctors office. Lyra's smile turned to a faint frown when she saw him come out, she made her way over to him cupping his cheeks gently. "Jerboo... You don't look too good.."  
"I'm fine, lack of sleep that's all"  
"I could get Katie to take me if you need some more resting time Jer.." She whispered to him causing Jeremy to move away from her shaking his head back and forth slowly murmuring that he was fine. Lyra watched him quietly as he poured himself some cereal settling down onto a chair rubbing her stomach softly, the baby was kicking fiercely today as if impatiently waiting to be revealed to its loving parents. After another rough kick Lyra giggled down to her stomach softly rubbing the palm of her hand over the curve as she looked up at him "We better hurry, the baby's getting anxious" she told him with a wide smile causing Jeremy to softly chuckle as he scooped spoonfuls of Trix cereal into his mouth watching as Lyra got some of their chocolate stash down for a small snack. As soon as Jeremy was finished with his cereal the bowl was placed in the sink Lyra was rushed out the door and to the car, it was around ten-thirty and their appointment was at eleven so they had to hurry. Both Jeremy and Lyra sat there in silence as they headed towards the doctors office, the radio stayed off for the entire car trip.  
The Doctors office was quiet, there wasn't many people there only two other pregnant mothers waiting patiently for their scans. They saw Lyra walk in and as if drawn to the fellow pregnant mother they walked over and introduced themselves while their husbands stayed back watching them silently. Grace and Kaitlynn sat with Lyra assuring her that it wouldn't hurt, both were already at their second child and could tell that Lyra was nervous about the procegure she was about to go through. "It doesn't hurt darling" Grace assured her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "The doctor puts a cold jelly substance all over your stomach so they can see the baby, I remember my first time! I couldn't sit still!"  
"Same here!" Kaitlynn giggled "It tickles!"  
After they reassured Lyra and gave her the names of their favorite brand companies for almost everything they bought for their children the nurse came in calling Lyra into the back, Lyra sent a panicked glance over to her new friends who smiled encouragingly then to Jeremy who took her hand and led her softly into the back where they were brought to a large room. "Go ahead and lay down Mrs. Mason, the doctor will be here shortly" The nurse called in after them as she shut the door and vanished. Lyra watched the door for a few moments before lying back on the soft doctors bed closing her eyes a bit nervously, only the feeling of Jeremy softly grabbing her hand caused her to turn and look at him. "No matter what we see on that monitor I will always love you" Jeremy murmured to her softly causing Lyra to softly smile to him, she wasn't that worried about what would show up but she knew that Jeremy was praying that it would be a boy.  
Doctor Angela came in after a few minutes and introduced herself before explaining what she was going to do, it was simple she was going to put the jell on her stomach and look inside to the baby. Lyra allowed the doctor to lift up her shirt and pull down her sweat pants so she could put the jelly on, Lyra almost peed herself laughing as the lady applied a smooth layer of the jelly onto her belly and set the 'gun' on her stomach, within seconds a clear picture appeared on the moniter to the right of the lady. The three of them watched as the gun scanned over her stomach giving them a clear image of the small moving baby inside Lyra, the doctor smiled proudly and explained to Lyra where everything was before turning to them.

"Congratulations to you both, it's a baby girl!"

* * *

Gabe pushed the blanket off his head slowly, a large yawn erupting from him as he pushed himself up from the bed checking the time after blinking a few times, he had a few hours yet until he had to pick up Tiana and he had absolutely no idea what he would do. His eyes lingered at his cell phone for a moment chewing at his bottom lip as he reached over going through his contacts slowly until he reached one particular number. "Maybe Richard will want to hang out..." He softly whispered pressing the call and the speaker button waiting anxiously as the phone rang, after a minute the sound of sleepy Richard on the other side of the line caused Gabe to smile and blush. "Hey Richard!"  
"What do you want? I was sleeping!"  
"I was thinking maybe you'd want to get lunch later? I mean if you want!" Gabe bit down on his lip causing the metallic taste of blood to fill his mouth, there was a few moments of silence before Richard finally mumbled out a 'Sure sure' causing Gabe to nearly squeal in shock. "R-Really?! That's great Richard! I'll meet you at Connie's Cafe at noon alright?"  
"yeah yeah" Was Richard's only response before he hung up. Gabe flung himself back against the bed biting into his pillow with a loud, happy squeal. He was going on a date!

* * *

Marykate opened her eyes with a faint gasp, looking at her clawed hands she pushed herself up drowsily and glanced around the room confused. Where were the kids? Was there no birthday parties today? It felt strange that the pizzaria was empty, so strange that she got up and started searching for any signs of life. She peeked her head around the corner slowly glancing around the main party room for Fritz who seemed to be missing in action, "_Must be in the office" _she told herself as she stepped out into the large room staring over at the animatronics, last night had been pretty strange, the Marionette hadn't been able to leave his box, like someone- or something had been holding the lid down. Marykate made her way across the tile floor slowly gliding her way into the kitchen slowly, she had to check up on him. The first bad sign she saw was that the boards surrounding the door was gone and the door was still shut, she pushed the door to the back room open slowly and tensed up as she stared at the broken animatronic. Spring trap stood in the corner staring off into the distance lifelessly, she swore softly looking around at the dead mice surrounding the suit with their little necks snapped he must have slowly been gaining strength from killing these mice. She approached the suit staring into it's lifeless eyes with a harsh glare. "_You will not win this time, I will protect them with my life if I have to" _She softly hissed towards the suit leaping back when it's bloody, golden hand swung forward to hit her. Before the suit could do anymore Marykate turned and made a beline out of the room and back to her room where she curled up in her box closing her eyes with a few faint trembles, squeezing the doll Lyra had gotten her causing it to play music she felt tears coming but she knew she couldn't cry. The child spirit was scared, scared for her friends, scared for Lyra and Jeremy, scared about the upcoming future. She buried her head into her arms closing her eyes tightly.  
What was she going to do?

* * *

After eating a short lunch of soup and grilled cheese with Richard Gabe sat/stood with the man outside a pet store chatting the mans ear off about things that had been bothering him lately, like how his electric bill had risen by a few dollars, some parent teacher conferences were coming up he had to attend and about how strangely Tiana acted in the restaurant a few days back. The third thing turned Richard's attention from a bunch of tumbling kittens in the window, he turned towards him leaning against the brick building in curiousity.  
"What do you mean she 'talks' to the animatronics?"  
"She goes around when she first arrives and talks with them before coming back over to me and Fritz. It's starting to scare me..." Gabe admitted hugging himself softly as Richard glanced at his watch sitting up with a sigh.  
"I have to get going Gabe"  
"A-Alright Richard! I enjoyed lunch! Let's do this again!" Gabe called to Richard who was starting to walk away, he turned to walk away himself but then froze when he heard Richard say under his breath.  
"Me too Gabe. Gabe you know that children are more sensitive the the paranormal, correct?"

* * *

**Hey there everybody! Because of high demand for this I did Night 2 on the same day. **

**I swear to god I couldn't remember what the Ultrasound was called! It bugs me that I can never remember it!**

**Lyra's baby is a baby girl 3 Aren't you all excited?**

**Did you guys notice that I gave Marykate her own part? She is going to be a MAJOR player in this story if you couldn't already tell.**

**Like, Share and Review! I love hearing feedback! ****I'll see you all soon! ****Love you all!**

**~Daiz**


	4. Night 3

Lyra was thrilled at the thought of having a baby girl she had stayed up all night with the baby whispering to her and thinking of baby names for the precious little girl, waiting anxiously for Jeremy to get home from work that Wednesday morning with a hand resting gently over her belly. Jeremy on the other hand wasn't thrilled at all that it was a baby girl. With his sex offender status in the system this little baby girl was going to make it three times as hard for him out in the community, he would never be able to go to any events at the school with his daughter, never be able to go to any graduations.. And these facts killed Jeremy a little more inside every time he thought of it, Lyra had told him over and over again that she would go to any school events the baby had and so would the rest of the guys but it still wasn't the same. Jeremy trudged his way into the apartment around seven that morning exhausted, he loosened his tie and threw it onto the ground shuffling his way into the bedroom where Lyra was in dozing. He got his pants and shirt off before climbing into bed curling up beside Lyra's semi large belly with a small sigh, stroking with two fingers where they normally felt the baby causing it to kick at him a few times, he made a soft shushing down places kisses all over her swollen belly with a faint smile forming over his face. "Be careful little one or you'll wake up your mommy and mommy is a real bear in the morning if you wake her up too early" he cooed into his girlfriends flesh resting his head softly against her stomach once the baby calmed its kicking and simply pressed her hand against her fathers cheek. Once Jeremy's breathing evened out Lyra opened her eyes glancing down at him with a small smile as she stroked both his hair and her stomach with a happy sigh, life for her couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

Gabe, since the school called and said that due to a broken water pipe Tiana didn't have to go to school, slept most of the morning letting Tiana go to work with Fritz whom she had stayed the night with. After going through the McDonalds drive thru stocking up on coffee, bottles of orange juice and breakfast burritos Fritz headed down a empty road slowly trying to multitask eating a burrito, driving and talking with Tiana all at once. Tiana sat in her booster seat in the back sipping at her orange juice and taking a bite of her burrito listening to Fritz talk about the plan for today. "We have three birthday parties scheduled for today so I'm going to need your help when it comes to clean up. Gabe will be here between the second and third party to help us. Understand?"  
"Yes Uncle Frizzy!"  
"You can either stay in my office and color during the party or - if the birthday kids parent allows it - join in with the fun!"  
Tiana only nodded towards Fritz her gaze traveling out the window and out to the world where buildings and stores flew by within a blink of an eye, way too fast for her to comprehend what any of the letters outside the buildings said. Once in the pizzaria Tiana helped Fritz set up party hats on the tables while Fritz made sure that Freddy and the gang were working properly for the show, she turned towards them watching as the animatronics sprang to life moving and dancing on the stage reminding Fritz and Tiana to have fun and to eat their vegtables. They always made Tiana so very happy. She approached the stage to stand next to Fritz listening to Bonnie sing his Bonnie the Bunny intro, Fritz stopped Bonnie midsong and restarted them so on command they would immediently start singing. The birthday boys mother came a half an hour early to make sure everything was set up correctly, Tiana helped her carry in giant wrapped boxes in exchange for letting her be apart of the birthday party. Around nine-thirty kids started to pile into the resturant and within fifteen minutes the Fazbear gang were singing and bringing the party to life, Fritz watched through the camera system as Tiana played games with the other kids and ate the delicious pizza. The party lasted for a few hours until around eleven-thirty when the parents packed up their children and left promising their children in hushed whispers that they would return to the pizzaria when their birthday came.  
Tiana waved good bye to all her new friends before running around picking up napkins and such while Fritz scraped up cheese from the floor; the tables were all quickly cleaned, disinfected, and set up with new plastic table clothes and party hats.  
The second party kids were wild, they ran around screaming along to Freddy and the gang, Tiana spend half of her time in the office with Fritz because she couldn't stand the loud, noisy hooligans. After that party children screamed and fought with their parents about leaving, one kid even through his drink all over his mother screaming that he didn't want to leave, once they all did however Tiana and Fritz had a hell of a mess to clean up, Fritz thanked whatever god was up there that they had an extra hour before the next party and went up to reset the animatronics. Tiana starting to whine caused him to stop and turn towards her a bit confused. "Tiana? What's wrong?"  
"Make the man in the doorway stop!" She told Fritz running over and burying her face into his stomach pointing towards the kitchen door, "Make the creepy man stop!"  
Alarmed Fritz ran over to the door and flung the door open in shock, most of the cooks were outside taking a smoke break the only person inside the room was a female who was putting the produce back in the fridge for an hour. "Hey there Fritz, what's going on?"  
"Was there someone else in here with you just now Rebekah?"  
"Nope, just me, myself and I" She kindly smiled at them giving Tiana a soft wave before going outside to join the other cooks with a hum. Fritz heard the front door open, he turned watching as Tiana swung around and ran to Gabe hugging his center sobbing about the creepy man to him. From the corner of his eye Fritz thought he saw a large shadow in front of the large boarded up door that no one was supposed to open, he snapped his head to the side looking at the doorway but the shadow was gone. Gabe watched as Fritz walked out pale and faintly shaking as if he saw a ghost, then Gabe knew that was exactly what the two had seen.

They had seen a ghost.

* * *

That night before Jeremy left he turned and swept Lyra up into his arms and spun her around causing her to giggle loudly. "Jeremy! What gives?" She happily asked giving her blonde boyfriend a few loving kisses making Jeremy smile widely. "What? I can't hold my beautiful, pregnant girlfriend?"  
"What did you do?" She asked giving him a soft kiss causing Jeremy to chuckle softly as he held her close. "I went and arranged a baby shower tomorrow night for you~"  
"Really Jeremy! Oh you're the best!" Lyra cried out wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her lips up against his. They both held each other for a moment, embracing each other as they stared down at their developing baby girl happily. "I hope she's just like you Lyra"  
"She has to have a little you Jerboo!"  
"How about she has your looks but my dancing skills?"  
"A singing and dancing baby girl! What more could a parent wish for?" Lyra giggled at him softly resting her head against his chest, giggles still erupting from her as she felt their baby kick at her in agreement.  
This was their small family, it was small and weak but loving.

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE!  
Sorry there was no update yesterday, I was sick!**

**Tomorrow's update (Hopefully tomorrow) is when shit's going to start going down! :D**

**Like, share and review! I love hearing feedback!**

**Love you guys 3**

**~Daiz**


	5. Night 4

Around ten thirty was when Jeremy and Lyra arrived, Jeremy's hands covered Lyra's eyes as he safely guided her up to the pizzaria calmly. Everything was set up for the baby shower, Gabe and Fritz had made sure that the whole place was bleached and thoroughly cleaned though Fritz had to leave a bit earlier leaving his present on the designated table. Richard and Charles had brought a few cute decoration, hanging them from the tables as Mike brought in the cake from the kitchen quickly, Gabe had left Tiana with the Marionette, both of them calmly sitting at the table waiting for the happy couple to arrive. When the two finally arrived there was an eruption of happy cheers and laughter followed by the Marionette running over to greet Jeremy and Lyra in delight, Lyra was sat down in a chair at the table calmly petting the Marionette's back as Jeremy rushed around fussing about her getting some food into her to get nutrient to the baby. Present opening started soon after the beautiful cake was half eaten and Tiana was taken into the wash room by Lyra to wash her face (the Marionette went too but didn't admit that he needed his face washed), there were around eight presents in total, two from Mike four from Richard and Charles, one from Gabe and one from Fritz. Lyra started with Fritz's first carefully unwrapping the paper to reveal a few cute onesies with little sayings on them like 'Daddies girl' and 'Hi my name is trouble!'.Lyra happily held them up to Jeremy who was hovering over her then sat them on the table once Marionette got a peek from her lap, from Charles she got a bunch of musical CD's and a CD player with a note saying that listening to music helps stimulate the babies growth, from Richard a few very adorable dresses and a large book of fairy tales, Mike got her diapers and bottles with little animals on them (Since he had no idea what to get them), and finally from Gabe was a small amount of money. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to get anything at the store, so I gave you the money to go buy the baby something nice!"

"And I made the card too!" Tiana chirped in delight pointing to the childishly made card causing Lyra to happily giggle and hug the child softly. Marionette was playing around with the CD player for the time being while the adults talked; Lyra promised them all that once the child was born she would always bring their little girl to see them before their shift start, Charles was especially happy when he was told that he was their baby sitter. Soon the party headed back into the main room from their spot in one of the party rooms, Lyra almost fainted at the bloody sight in front of them rats laid around the room tore up into shreds. Jeremy managed to catch Lyra before she went back onto the floor and he helped her into the Marionette's room while Gabe and Charles rushed around grabbing mops and brooms. After a while in the Marionette's room a smile formed on Jeremy's face as he watched Lyra read to Tiana and the Puppet. Tiana sat with Marionette on her lap looking at the book of Fairy tales Lyra had brought in for them to enjoy, she was careful as she reclined herself back on Lyra's swollen baby bump smiling a bit wider every time she felt the small child inside the kind woman kick her back in delight at the story telling. Lyra was in her sixth month by now and the doctor had told the happy couple that the baby could actually hear what was going on beyond the safety of its small prison.  
Mike pushed himself up off the wall heading out of the room to check on Gabe and Charles who were out cleaning up the bloody mess in the main room, the dead rats were proof that something was going awry in the pizzaria not just the animatronics acting up. He had thought at first that this was going to be the same as it had been at least two years back with Marykate gaining a human form but that wasn't the case this time. He had just stepped out of the hallway when he saw Gabe and Charles rushing back with yellow rubber gloves covering them to their elbows. "We finished cleaning the mess up, I wish I knew what... or who was causing that" Charles told Mike as Gabe stood beside Mike a dismayed look on his face. "Will you guys listen to me! Springtrap-"  
"Gabe for the last time Springtrap is immobile! He. Cannot. Move." Mike hissed towards the younger man leaning forward to meet Gabe's stare causing the squeamish boy to back away softly into Richard who had been silently watching the situation. Mike was about to say more but stopped when Jeremy came out supporting Lyra with an arm wrapped around her. "It's nearing Midnight, they better head out" He told them turning to give his pregnant girlfriend a loving kiss. Tiana came out of the Puppet's room holding the Puppet's clawed hand with a wide smile, Fritz had already headed home so Lyra had agreed to take Tiana with her for the night and bring her to school in the morning for Gabe.  
The sound of creaking from the main room caused everyone, except for Tiana who was in the middle of a conversation with the Puppet, to tense up. Mike and Jeremy exchanged a faint glance to one another, none of the animatronics - besides Puppet- should have been moving around, they both turned and faced the doorway leading out to the main party room where a faint hum met them. Mike sighed faintly as he watched Mangle poke her head through the doorway her endoskeleton head following her with a faint mutter of Spanish words that they couldn't understand. Mike had started to walk towards the female fox with his hand extended in greeting but then stopped when he realized something was wrong; Mangle's mouth opened faintly with another louder hum, her eyes pure white with only faint black pinpricks, her head cocked to the side faintly as her dismantled body slowly moved inside the doorway, her eyes were focusing in on Tiana.  
"Mangle!" Mike yelled out ducking as the animatronic shot forward, her broken body moving quickly across the ceiling and dropping to the floor a few feet away from the group. Jeremy grabbed Lyra racing inside the Puppet's room to safety, Gabe and Charles followed but stopped abruptly when they realized Tiana wasn't following. The little girl stood there with her eyes widened in terror as the animatronic dashed forward with her mouth opened revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth, Tiana's eyes shut tightly and her head bowed waiting for the bite that never came. A screech followed after the silence, Tiana opened her eyes and lifted her head gasping out in surprise.  
Puppet was fighting Mangle. Tiana fell to the ground curling up in pure terror as she listen to the angry snarls, howls, and claw-on-metal sounds above her, Gabe crawled out from the room and grabbed her arm as Mangle went flying into the wall going limp as her metal limbs fell into a small pile on the ground. Jeremy poked his head out of the room at the Marionette who stood there faintly shaking, his mask was cracked on the side making Jeremy guess that he was in pain. Lyra rushed out from behind Jeremy and to the end of the hallway hugging the Marionette close to her giving his broken mask small loving kisses. "Thank you so much Mari... You saved Tiana..." she whispered proudly towards him but the puppet just stayed silent. Gabe picked up Tiana and turned to the others "We must get to the office!" he whispered as the sounds of creaking from the main room got louder, Jeremy rushed to his pregnant girlfriend and helped her towards the direction of the office. They had almost made it when Lyra realized that the Marionette wasn't with them anymore, she ripped herself away from Jeremy and ran out into the front room gathering the collapsed puppet into her arms. Jeremy and the others ran out to help Lyra up from the ground but they only got as far as the first table before freezing in pure terror, standing over Lyra with a wide bloody smile on his face was the culprit behind all of this.

Springtrap...

* * *

_**Oh my god it's been so long guys!**_

_**I finally got my computer working and got this done!**_

_**please like, share and review!**_

_**I'll see you next time, probably one more chapter before the final chapter!**_

_**love you guys!**_

_**~Daiz**_


End file.
